1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle having a display portion representative of a vehicular state and a display operating portion for switching a display on the display portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Some motorcycles have a display representative of various vehicular states such as travel distance, fuel reserves, cooling water temperature, hydraulic pressure, etc. JP-A-2006-103361 proposes a display, for example, in which a display portion comprising a liquid crystal display and a display operating portion for manually switching a display on the display portion are united and arranged on a fuel tank forwardly of a seat.
In a conventional display, the display portion and the display operating portion are arranged concentratedly, so that the operating portion is formed small to some extent. An operator wearing relatively thick gloves or the like may have a problem operating the display operating portion, and the display portion may be hidden by the operator's gloves or the like to decrease operability and visibility.